Expect The Unexpected
by writer-chik26
Summary: Megan is not the most popular person at Hogwarts. But when she gets a makeover by her best friend, she becomes the center of attention from the people who never looked her way. Will she choose to want the popularity? My first story! Tell the truth!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter One; Memories

She was not happy. At Hogwarts, Megan had been the butt of every joke and crude remark. But she has been the top of every class she took, competing friendly with one of her best friends. Hermione Granger. Hermione and Megan have been friends ever since first year where Megan, like Hermione, has been book smart and not made too many friends.

But that changed when the Harry Potter trio befriended Megan. Still, she wished she could feel what it was like to be popular. Draco Malfoy popular. Where most everyone likes you no matter what cruel thing you do to other weak unpopular people.

Looking back, she did remember one time in 3rd year where she was that person for a day. It ended the next day, when she found out that Malfoys' pod only wanted her for her money. It wasn't her fault that even for her not so good looks, her family was, well, stinken rich. She quickly learned not to butt heads with any Slytherins any more. There is one Slytherin she can stand, but only for a short amount of time. That's her friend Karly. Karly was put in Slytherin for her good looks, popular skills, and ways to charm boys into getting her way. To Draco's dismay, she is currently taken by a good-looking guy who graduated Hogwarts last year. With Karly, comes Kylie. Kylie is a smart mouth most of the time, but will usually do anything to be popular. She only hangs with Karly to get the attention of Draco. That isn't working to well since his love interest is Karly.

But Megan is probably the only one, with the exception of Hermione, who does not like Draco Malfoy. Her crush is also in Gryffindor, like Megan. His name is Andrew. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair that when I first saw him I knew it was swimmers hair. His chocolate brown eyes look like there about to melt along with his smile. He is super buff from all that swimming he does and he is an all around nice guy. This makes me like him instead of the jerk Malfoy. I just wish he would notice me!

But I had a feeling that my wish was going to become a reality when I was awoken from my memories from a knock from her door.


	2. Makeover Magic

Chapter Two; Makeover Magic

The knock at my door had come from no other than my best friend Marisa. We had been best friends ever since we were little. But one surprising thing about me and Marisa is that we are both magic. An even more surprising thing though, is that we are both from the state of Iowa.

"Hey Rissy! What are you up to? And you know you don't have to knock," I told her as she came bounding in.

"I know, but are you almost ready yet? I told Tony that we could go to the movies with him and Patrick. Besides, our flight doesn't leave until 10 tomorrow!" Marisa said.

"Okay I guess," I said unsure of myself. Tony is Marisa's boyfriend of 8 months. They're the perfect couple, but Marisa has no trouble getting a guy. She has blonde shoulder length hair with blue eyes and a pretty face. She's tall, skinny, and has the nicest personality you could ask for. And I guess I am the opposite of her. I have long, thick, brown hair which is very wavy. I have green eyes with glasses, am pretty short, and am not all that pretty.

After a few minutes of packing and making sure I had everything, I went to Marisa's house a few blocks away. You see me and Marisa have this little ritual before the school year starts. Every year about two weeks before school starts, we spend the night at each others house alternating houses every year. Then we do something together and then the next day we go to the airport and fly to London. After we get to London we go to Diagon Alley to get supply's and then stay at the Leaky Cauldron until we leave for Hogwarts. This year we are meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione there too.

"So what movie are we going to?" I asked Marisa.

"Um….She's the Man I'm pretty sure. It looks like a good movie," Marisa replied. "So what are you going to wear?"

"Jeans and a T-shirt?" I told her.

"Oh come on Megan! Don't you ever want to dress to impress at all?" She asked. When I shrugged my shoulders she said, "Come on, I'm going to give you a makeover that I'm never going to let you undo."

She whisked me away to her huge bathroom where I was in there for 1 and a half hours waiting to see what Marisa was doing with my hair, face, and wardrobe.

An hour and a half later and what seems like 50 pounds of makeup later I finally looked in the mirror. "All you have to do is put in your contacts and you'll look even better," Marisa told me. And then when I saw myself, I almost fainted.

What I saw in the mirror was totally different from what I usually see every day. When looking at my self I saw my thick hair straightened to perfection. My green eyes shined brightly with the mascara and nude eye shadow Marisa put on me. And my rosy red cheeks were tamed with the powder and liquid stuff.

"Wow!" I finally managed to stammer out. "I look…Wow. I can't believe this!" I was admiring all of the different angles of my body, and then realizing Marisa was standing there watching me.

"Awww! Rissy, I can never thank you enough! You are the greatest!" I practically shouted at her.

"I know, I know! I am the greatest aren't I?" she said sarcastically. "There is one thing though. You have to keep it this way, even at school!"

"OK, Deal," I said, still looking in the mirror. I was so excited about my makeover, I almost forgot about the movies. Apparently Marisa did too.

5 minutes later we hopped into Marisa's Gold Grand Am. We got to the movies just in time to meet Tony and Patrick. We got out of the car and waited for Marisa to give Tony a peck on the cheek. I went up to Patrick to say hey, when he let out a gasp. "Oh My Gosh. When did this happen?" Pat asked me.

"Like a few hours ago," I told him. "But the point is, do you like it?"

"Of course!" He told me. I felt a sigh of relief cross over my body. Patrick's telling me that he liked the new me was so great. I guess you could say that he was cute, and I was just hoping the people at Hogwarts would like the new me too.

When the movie got done later, Marisa and I went back to Marisa's house and got in our pajama's. "That was really fun," I told her.

"So did I. But the reason you had fun was because guys were noticing you!" Marisa told me and we both had to laugh at that one. But it was true though. Guys were turning their heads right and left to look at me. Most of them didn't recognize me, because if they did, they wouldn't know what hit them.

I just hope that the guys at Hogwarts will take it the ways the guys in Iowa do!


	3. Who Knew?

Who Knew?

After much gossiping and chatting, Marisa and I finally went to bed. I felt good after the movies, but I was still worried about the thoughts of people in London. I know I shouldn't be, but I am.

The next morning, we woke up early to catch our flight. Marisa's mom, Julie woke up too; she made us pancakes and sausage. She is the best cook ever. But she also had to take us to the airport. As we were about to leave, Julie made us make sure we packed everything we needed. We went through a checklist of items such as our wand, pets, robes, and others. I grabbed my iPod and went to Julies van.

A good hour later, we arrived at the airport. All flights were running on time, so we boarded the plane at 6:30 am. We mostly slept on the flight, and Marisa touched up my makeup. Lets face it, I was feeling very confident with my new look. Even though I was just wearing sweats, I was getting all sorts of stares from the cute guys also on the plane.

What seemed like forever later, we finally arrived in London. We took a cab to the Leaky Cauldron to get our room and drop off our stuff.

"Hey Tom, can we get our key please?" Marisa asked.

We got our key then headed up the stairs. We opened up our room and put our bags in there. Marisa and I decided who gets what bed, then got our purses and left to go to Diagon Alley. As we left our room, we heard music blasting and a guy talking across the hall.

"I hope he's cute!" I said, laughing as we left.

The first place we went to was Gringotts Bank. We went with the goblins to each of our vaults to get money for shopping and what not. We left the bank, to head over to Flourish & Blotts.

We got all our books, but were really hungry. So we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some food.

Tired and jet-lagged, we went to turn in for the night. We were hoping to get a glimpse of our "neighbor" but once again the door was shut and music was blaring.

"Night Marisa," I said and I immediately fell asleep thinking of tomorrow's plans. Eeylops Owl Emporium, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and the Apothecary for our potions stuff.

We woke up bright and early for shopping again, and when we left our room, the room across the hall was quite for once, and I was silently hoping for a glimpse next time. We got all of our supplies to leave for school in a few days time.

Shopping done, and not wanting to go back the our room quite yet, we decided for ice cream at Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour. After gossiping and many brain freezes, we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to turn in for the night. We went up the stairs, only to hear a familiar, slightly louder noise coming from the mysterious room. I had only just realized why the noise was suddenly louder. The door to the room was cracked open just slightly.

"Ugh, I'll never get to sleep with that jerk blaring his music!" Marisa whined.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "Go get ready for bed, I think I can handle this one."

I walked over to the door, and Marisa went inside our room, I decided to check it out. I knocked a few times on the door, and when no one answered I shouted, "Turn the music down! Some of us might just be trying to go to bed!" Again no one answered me, so I pushed open the door, just a little to find out who it was.

Before I knew, I saw a flash of white-blonde hair and then the door slammed in my face. "If I wanted your opinion on my music, I would have asked! Now get out!" I heard Malfoy bellow out. Smiling to myself, I walked back to our room in listening to the now quiet hall.


	4. A New Obsession

A New Obsession

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and we spent a lot of time with them, and also filed them in with what happened with the boy next door. We spent the next week goofing off and having the most fun I've had since I was last in Hogwarts. They had all been impressed with my new look, and thought that I should keep it.

I woke up early on September the 1st. Excitement ran through me, as I realized that today was the day everyone would be impressed by me. I felt confident for the first time in ages.

I walked down to get something to eat, and found everyone there, luggage by the door, and already eating. "Am I late?" I asked as I sat down, and grabbed some food to put on my plate.

"Oh no, dear!" Mrs. Weasley told me. But just to be sure, I practically inhaled my food, and ran upstairs to put on my Juicy sweats, grabbed my trunks and Lila, and headed back downstairs to the Ministry cars Mr. Weasley got for us. I met Rissy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny by the door, and we went to the cars at 10:30, to go to King's Cross Station. It was then that I finally realized, that I haven't seen Draco Malfoy all morning, and his room was surprisingly quiet.

On the way to the station in the surprisingly roomy car, we talked about Quidditch and how many points Snape will take from us this year. We arrived at the station and loaded our trunks and pets on to a trolley, and went to platforms 9 and 10, and went through in pairs of 2.

Right away, I felt Marisa nudge me and I looked to where she was pointing. She saw Draco Malfoy trying to squeeze next to Karly. "I have a feeling that's going to be you someday," Marisa told me. I didn't even hear her, because what I was looking at gave me butterflies in my stomach. Andrew Thomas was walking towards us.

"Hey girls. Megan, is that you? You look great!" Andrew told me.

I was speechless, until Mione came up next to me. She, besides Marisa, is the only one who knows that I like Andrew. "Oh, um, eh, thanks!" I sputtered.

"Listen, I have to go say bye to my parents, but we'll talk later, okay?" He said.

"Um, yeah. Okay!" I was still in utter shock. What was Andrew doing talking to me? Wasn't he supposed to be over by Karly?

"Megan, he likes you!" Hermione told me. I must be going deaf, because I didn't hear her either. Where Andrew had disappeared through the crowd of parents saying goodbye, I saw Draco Malfoy trying to catch glimpses of the new me. Maybe what Marisa said was right, but I was hoping not.

"Get on the train, dears! You're going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley told us.

We hurried on the train, and waved to the Weasley's as the train gathered more speed. Rissy, Harry, and I went to go find an empty compartment, while Ginny went to go find her friends from her year, and Ron and Hermione went to the prefects compartment. When we finally found an empty compartment near the end, Harry closed the door and turned to me.

"Meg, I saw Malfoy making glimpses of you, and I'm afraid that he's going to toy with you again. I don't want you to get hurt." he said to me.

"I'm sorry Harry, but don't you think I'm a little smarter than that?" I asked him.

"I know, but remember last time," he said. Of course, I remembered all to well.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Harry!" Marisa butted in. "Besides, I have a feeling Meg's got a new boy under her belt."

Harry looked at us mischievously, but it took all the strength I had not to laugh out loud. But I was put out of my misery, when Ron and Mione came in looking like they themselves just had a laugh.

"Malfoy just got hit by that Karly girl. Looks like Malfoys not so lucky anymore!" Ron told us.

While the whole compartment cracked up, I could picture Malfoys face. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, getting rejected? Ha!

The laughing ceased though, when the door to our compartment slid open, and in walked the God himself, wearing a face of deep scarlet and rage. "Weasel and Mudblood! If you ever tell anyone what you saw, you'll have ever regret being born!" He roared at them.

"Is that a threat?" Ron jeered at him.

But Malfoy didn't seem to hear him. He was looking directly at me with a new look of confusion. "Eh, do I know you?" he asked me, with words of desire.

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy," I told him with a new courage I just discovered.

"Stupid git," Ron said.

"Uh, yeah. Let's get our robes on, shall we? I bet we're nearly there." I said, to change the conversation. I quickly turned my head as I saw Harry give me an I-told-you-so look, and Marisa eyeing me suspiciously.

But what Megan did not know, is that when Draco Malfoy walked out of that compartment in utter shock, he vowed to make Megan his, she is his new obsession.


	5. Take A Hint

Take a Hint

Draco walked back to his compartment, completely stunned that he got rejected. _Draco's POV 'I got rejected? I got rejected! And there were witnesses!' He groaned to himself. 'Why should it matter anyway? She just another stupid Mudbl--' He stopped him self just in time. 'She's not just another one is she?' He asked himself. 'No, she's different. I don't know why, but she is.' He left it at that, thinking of ways to make her, whoever she is, his. End of POV_

When he opened the compartment door, he was nearly knocked out by Kylie, who flung herself at him. This girl had it bad for him. Sure she was kind of pretty, he thought to himself. But everyone knew her as a type of whore. He didn't want other guy's leftover's, did he?

"Bloody hell Kylie!" He muttered under his breath and looked for a place to sit. He immediately saw one by Karly. Although when he sat down, his luck ran short when Kylie saw the available seat next to him and got as close as she could. Trying not to notice her, he turned to face Karly.

"Er, how was your, eh, summer?" He felt like an idiot talking to her. She was beautiful in every way in Draco's eyes, and he couldn't wait to get her. Unfortunately, she was seeing a Hogwarts graduate and was not looking for some love while he was away.

She turned to look at him, with her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh, it's been alright. My parent's have been getting worse about Daylan. But I've been getting passed that since I can Apparate now, and I'm of age." He watched her full lips move as she spoke. But when she finished, he looked up to see her wink at him. He was almost lost in her eyes again, but then he heard a familiar obnoxious voice beside me.

"And how was your summer Drakie Poo?" Kylie asked him in her usual whiny voice.

"Um, could have been better. And Kylie, please don't call me Drakie Poo!" Draco begged her.

But he didn't hear Kylie because Karly was talking to him again. "Oops!" She said. "I guess we should get our robes on, shall we?"

The Slytherins all took off their Muggle coats and jackets, and instead put on their black Hogwarts robes.

Back in our all Gryffindor compartment, we had all pulled on our robes. "Nearly there, I'll bet," Ron told us. And he was right. Five minutes later, we arrived at the stunning Hogwarts castle. We unloaded the train and headed for the carriages. Harry, Mione, Ron, and I took one carriage, while Rissy went with Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil on another one.

We chatted on the ride to the castle, and went to the Great Hall to take our seats at the Gryffindor table. As I passed the Slytherin table, once again, I saw Draco Malfoy looking at me. I gave him a smirk as I walked passed, and he looked dumbfounded.

"Girl, is it just me, or does that hunk of meat have it bad for you?" Marisa asked me in a sly tone.

I gave myself a half-smile, and wondered the possibilities. "To tell you the truth Riss, I have actually no clue. I don't want to get caught in a trap again."

"You never know," Marisa told me as she sat down at our table.

"Maybe your right," I thought, but suddenly quit as Harry and Ron sat down across from us. I put my hand up to my face to block them from my view and gave Marisa a stern look to hush the conversation. She seemed to know what I was talking about because she gave me a faint nod and turned to the boys.

"So--," but my words ended when there was a soft tap on my back. I looked around to see the person that would make my day.

"Is this seat taken?" Andrew said in his sweet, but deep voice. I'm hooked!

"N-n-not at all!" I stammered to get out. I felt my face burn with embarrassment, but was saved when Professor McGonagall brought the new first years up to the front of the Great Hall. Andrew smiled at me as he took his seat and faced front. Marisa poked my back and I pinched her knee in excitement.

The Sorting Ceremony ended quicker than I expected, and the food piled on the table. I really wasn't hungry anymore, knowing that my conversation with Andrew was just a bite away.

"So…how was your summer?" Andrew asked me.

"Oh you know same as usual, but being Iowa makes me feel at home." I told him. Everyone teased me about being from Iowa, because I didn't have that British accent like everyone else, but home is home, and that's where I love.

"I see it was pretty busy too," He said. I knew he was talking about my makeover right away. It seems like everyone was talking about my makeover as I looked up and down the table and watching everyone stare at me, wondering if what everyone was saying was true, that I got a new look.

"Yeah," I giggled. "It was kind of last minute."

"I like it."

"Really?" I looked up at him and stared into his brown eyes.

"Of course," He smiled at me, and I smiled back thinking there must be some kind of connection here.

Our conversation was cut short by the clinking of a glass and a clear of a throat. Dumbledore stood up and was about to make his famous speech. I paid no attention though, instead I thought about Andrew. Could he like me like that?

Suddenly I heard an ocean of clapping, and joined just figuring out that Dumbledore was done. The prefects were excused first, taking the 1st years to the common rooms of their house, then everyone rushed out after them seeming to leave Marisa, Andrew, and I left.

"Well should we get going ladies?" Andrew asked us as he put his arms on his sides.

"We shall!" Marisa said, and me and her took his arms and linked them around ours. And that's when I noticed one more person left in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy.

I unlinked arms with them and told them I'd meet them up in the common room. They said okay, and Marisa told me she'd wait for me by the door to let me in, since I didn't know the password to get in.

I walked across the hall to the Slytherins table and sat down across from Draco, who looked hard in thought. "Who are you thinking about?" I asked.

Draco looked up at me with a smirk on his face, and said, "Well this one girl who changed over break, who now looks slightly arousing." He ended with a wink.

With my new confidence gone, and Draco's coming back, I searched my mind for a retort back. "Well Malfoy, take a hint. I don't like you! You're just a slimy, filthy, foul ass!"

Looking slightly taken aback, Malfoy just stared at me as I walked away. I turned around one last time and smiled sweetly to him and waved.


	6. Anything Can Happen

Chapter 6; Anything Can Happen

I walked back to the dormitories, and Marisa was right there to let me in. "Thanks," I told her, stressed out.

"What's wrong baby cakes?" she asked me when we got to our room we've shared with Parvati, Lavender, and this other girl Haley. I quickly told Marisa to keep it down, because I knew how much the girls in here love to gossip. I only then realized that Haley's usual luggage was not there. It was replaced with Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"Um, where's Haley at?" I asked. 

"I don't know. I heard she left, and we have a new roommate." Lavender said while unpacking her stuff.

I heard the door open, and everyone looked to see our new roomy. She was a little on the shorter side with pin-straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She walked into the room like she was making sure all eyes were on her. I rolled my eyes and went to unpack. Not another person like this, I thought to myself. She's just going to be another wannabe whose boy crazy and thinks she's better than everyone. I sick of those people, but I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Hey everyone!" she said. I stopped suddenly. Her voice, she was from the US too!

I looked at her and said, "Where in the US are you from?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, and then said "Los Angeles, California. Im guessing you are too?"

"Yeah, me and Marisa," I pointed over at Marisa, who waved, "are from Iowa. My name's Megan. That's Lavender and Parvati."

"Oh, hey. I'm Brooke," She told us. She sounded like she was bored with us already. She took out her cell phone and looked like she was trying to get reception.

"Don't you know that you can't use muggle things here? They just won't work," Lavender told her like she was crazy.

Her jaw almost dropped to the ground. "Then what am I supposed to do? I need to call my boyfriend! He'll be so worried. He's still in LA, at the wizarding school there!" She was practically hyperventilating now.

"It's called owl. Our owlery is at the top of the West Tower." Parvati answered Brooke.

We all unpacked in silence. I knew I was going to get fed up with Brooke soon. Just as long as I stay calm, nothing can go wrong, right?

The next morning, Marisa and I got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to eat before we got out schedules. I wasn't hungry, but I felt eyes on my back the whole time. A few minutes later, McGonagall handed out schedules. Mine and Marisa's were almost the same, except we had potions different.

"Ah, I can't be late to potions. Don't want Snape to give out detentions. Have fun in Divination," I told Marisa.

"Oh I will," I was going to walk away when she ripped my schedule out of my hands. 

"Look who you have potions with! Get your flirt on girl!" She smirked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, but she turned around. I suddenly felt a shadow on my back, and turned around to see my least favorite person behind me.

"Excuse me ladies, but I overheard saying you had potions now. Well I do to. May I walk you to class?" he said directly to me.

"Stalker!" I yelled at him. Who wanted someone listening to their _private_ conversations?

"Oh, how I love your sarcasm," he said. He had a smile on his face and held out his arm. Ha! As if I was going to take his arm. 

"Let's just go," I told him.

We walked in silence for a little bit until he had to break it. "I'm not a bad person, just to let you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him. He's not a bad person? How about all those times he made fun of me last year. How he hurt me in 3rd year. He again, interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm a Slytherin! It's basically in my blood to be rude. But there's something about you, I don't know what, it makes me feel like a different person."

I blushed a little, but then realized the only thing he hasn't mentioned yet. "Malfoy…" I started.

"Draco." He interrupted.

"Fine…Draco," I winced, "you've regret to tell me one thing. Would you still treat me this way if I didn't have this make-over?" Finally, the one question to shut him up! "Oh look! We've reached our destination!"

"This conversation will be continued, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe," I looked back and gave him a smirk.

I went into the dungeon and sat down at an empty table. I didn't have my best friend with me, so I didn't care who I sat by. It just so happened when I looked up, I saw Brooke looking at me in awe.

"Do you mind? Your kind of creeping me out," I looked at her red and gold striped beater under her robes and rolled my eyes. Trying to stand out in this place will cost you. Points to be exact.

"Who was that boy you were talking to? Your boyfriend?" she fired at me.

"That, is probably the slimiest guy you'll ever meet. Draco Malfoy is a jerk."

"He may be a jerk, but he's a cutie. Single?"

"Yes he actually is. But you see that girl over there?" I pointed at Karly who was telling the guys from Slytherin _and _Gryffindor about her summer. "That's Karly; everyone knows Malfoy has the biggest crush on her."

"Interesting," she was finally quiet, but that's when I realized that the lovely Snape (ha!) was standing over us.

"Thank you, Miss Schroeder, for catching the up the new girl on the latest gossip. 20 points from Gryffindor! And Miss--"

"Dann. Brooke Dann, sir."

"Miss Dann. 5 points for breaking the dress code. Welcome to Hogwarts." He sneered again, and then walked to the beginning of class to begin his lecture for today. I looked around and saw Draco look at me and wink. 

Who knows, maybe people can change. And maybe pigs can fly too. Well this is the wizarding world, and anything can happen.


	7. Losing It

Chapter 7; Untitled Document

Chapter 7; Losing It

My entire thoughts were on Draco Malfoy in this potions class. Maybe I could give him a chance, I thought to myself. I'll be ready when, if, he hurts me again. I've proved to myself and everyone else that I can be tough. I guess I was thinking so much I didn't hear Snape dismissing our class. I was still in deep thought when I looked up and saw Malfoy standing over me, with a newfound smile on his face.

"Hope I'm not interrupting thoughts," he started, "but I was wondering if you'd fancy a walk outside with me. I'm hoping to carry out our conversation again."

"Well Draco, it's your lucky day, because I would love to walk outside with you," I answered him. Wait, what just came out of my mouth? What am I saying? Maybe I just need some fresh air. Yeah, that's it. Fresh air is good.

Again, all was quiet until he broke the silence. "You know, you were thinking quite hard today in Potions. Anyone particular in your thoughts?"

"I don't know, my thoughts are private," I told him, with a small wink. What's wrong with me? Why am I flirting with him this much?

"You know, with what we talked about earlier, I'm not a bad guy. That's just my reputation. I can't help that," he said. We stopped near the lake. It was a beautiful morning and the Black Lake was shimmering from the sun. I looked around at all the students outside. My eyes stopped on Karly, holding hands with a seventh year Slytherin.

Draco followed my eyes and seemed to read my mind. "Ah, Daylan dumped her. Found an older girl."

"And you're not chasing after her like a sad puppy?" I asked him. I know it was kind of harsh, but I was starting to have thoughts about him, and I knew it was too good to be true.

"Nah, I'm over her. There's this really smart, beautiful, all-around great girl I like now." he said. Wow, he really knew how to charm a girl. Ha, more magic humor.

I was about to respond when Marisa came up to me. "Girl, come on! We've got to get to Charms."

Marisa was pulling me away when I turned around and said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Looking hurt from me leaving, he brightened up, and nodded his head. "What's going on between you two? Just yesterday you hated the guy's guts!" Marisa said.

"Maybe he's changed," I said. Changing the subject I asked, "So what do you think of the new girl Brooke?"

"Ah, she's just a little over the top. But I heard she's been asking everyone about Malfoy," she told me, searching my face for a reaction.

"Yeah, she asked me earlier in Potions," I replied back.

"And you don't care?" she asked me, like she was reading my mind. How could I let her figure out that I maybe like him? I mean, she's my best friend, but I can't let her get the satisfaction of being right. And what would people say?

"Um, nope. Not at all," I just wanted to end the conversation. I couldn't talk about this right now. Luckily, we got to Charms right in time.

Like Potions, I just couldn't concentrate. Professor Flitwick had us do some Shield Charms against each other just for practice. I almost made Marisa's hair turn purple, and gave Neville a super wedgie. I apologized of course, but that still doesn't mean I quit thinking.

Back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, Draco Malfoy was thinking. Yes, actually thinking!He looked up from his book, and gazed around the room. His eyes met with Karly's. He smirked at her, and then dropped his gaze. "I'm supposed to change!" he thought to himself. He didn't want to lose all of his work on something he's wanted.

He turned to face Blaise who sat down next to him. "Draco, we need to talk," Blaise said.

"What, are you breaking up with me?" Draco said sarcastically.

"What the hell were you doing with that mudblood outside on the grounds today?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked irritably. Draco knew what he was talking about though.

"What's her name? Erm, Morgan? Maggie? Who cares what the bloody hell her name was? One, she's a mudblood. Two, she's a Gryffindor. And I don't know what three is, but Draco, you _know_ you can do so much better! Karly just gave you a wink!" Blaise said. Draco cringed through the whole thing.

"She's not as bad as you think. And who gives a rat's arse about Karly? She never looked my way before," Draco said, wholeheartedly with truth.

"Whatever man. The only Gryffindor you should ever think about is the new girl Brooke. She's a piece of work that girl, should be in Slytherin. I heard she likes you. But you're losing it man." Blaise said, then got up and walked away.

Not even giving Draco a moment to think, Kylie bound over and sat next to him. "Hi Drakie-Poo!"

"Kylie! Don't ever call me that again!" Draco said over the giggles in the room.

Once again, Kylie ignored him. "You know Draco, Blaise is kind of right. Gryffindors aren't good for us Slytherins. Besides, that girl is a mudblood. I only pretend to like her. You know Drakie, Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend, and you and me should go together…" Kylie ended with a smile.

"Erm, no thanks Kylie. I'm going to stay here this weekend."

"Well okay, but you know where to find me." She winked and walked out of the room as the class was done.

The class was dismissed in the Charms room, and I couldn't be as happy to get out of there. To take my mind off of things, I decided to go see my owl. As I walked up to the owlery, I saw Andrew. God, he was hot. But wait, I haven't thought about him since I got here! Oh great, he was coming up to me.

"Hey Megan, are you going to the owlery too?" He asked me. I felt I couldn't speak, but I finally got out a yeah. "Care if I join you?"

"Not at all," I told him. This wasn't a total lie. I did want to talk to him, but I think my feelings have changed. Ugh, I'm losing it. God damn it Malfoy!

**--sooo sorry it sucks. but idk if anyone even reads this. but...reviews make me happy! ily--**


	8. One on One

The walk up to the owlery was a quiet one

The walk up to the owlery was a quiet one. I didn't exactly know how to start the conversation, and I guess neither did Andrew. Finally, the awkward silence was broken.

"Um, well Megan…I wanted to talk to you," he started. Aww, he was nervous!

"Ok, shoot," I told him. He looked confused when I said 'shoot', but I quickly explained that it meant go ahead. That gave him a good laugh.

"Well, I wanted to ask you...if I should ask out Cho," he finally got out. Cho! He likes Cho! Wow, the only guy that could get me out of a Malfoy mood, wants my advice to ask out another girl. We reached the top in silence.

"I think you should. She's a lucky girl to have someone like you ask her out," I said quietly. What was I supposed to say? Especially when the look on his face brightened.

"Oh thanks a bunch Megan!" he said. "It's almost dinner. I'm going to go find her." He excitedly put his owl back, gave me a kiss on my cheek, and bounded down the stairs. I sat down on a stool, silently petting Lila. She seemed to sense my sadness, and didn't nip at my hand when I stroked her head, her least favorite place.

I heard footsteps coming, and I turned towards the window, not wanting whoever it was to see the hurt spread across my face. "Megan?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Harry," I said. I tried to conceal the distress in my voice. That didn't work out to well.

"Megan, what happened? Was it Malfoy? I knew you shouldn't talk to him! He's a Slytherin for God's sake, Megan." his voice started out comforting, then quickly turned to anger when speaking of Malfoy.

I laughed a little. "No, it's not Draco. It's just, um, a little thinking. No need to get worked up," I told him. I didn't want to talk about it, and he seemed to catch on.

"Oh, okay. Um, I'll be at dinner, you know, if you need to talk," he said. He left after that, and I turned back to the window. I couldn't think anymore when I heard yet another pair of footsteps coming up. I turned around to see who came up. Ugh, her again?

"Oh, it's just you," Brooke said. I rolled my eyes as she came to a school owl and tied a letter to its leg. "I'm breaking up with my boyfriend. He's not nearly as cute as Draco, and wait, why am I telling you this? Whatevvs, I just have a feeling me and Draco will get very, close," she said with a wink.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of there. It's not the fact she was going to get close to Draco. I could care less, right? Then I remembered, the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. Finally! One day where everyone will be gone, and no one will bother me. Perfect!

Waking up late the next morning, everything was silent. I realized everyone had gone to Hogsmeade. Taking my time, I put on a pair of Juicy sweatpants and put up my hair. With just a quick swipe of makeup and when my hair was put up, I went down to breakfast to see if there was anyone I knew that stayed back.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table, and picked up The Daily Prophet, which was left behind. Skimming through, I established that there was nothing big, so I put it back. After eating a piece of toast I got up, stretched, and looked around to see who else was here. No one special, just a few people from each house. Trying to figure out what to do today, I figured it would be a great day to practice my quidditch.

I wasn't in any hurry, so I made my way up to the dorm and grabbed my stuff. After walking to the Quidditch Pitch I went to the girl's locker room and put my bag in a cubby. I took my broom, a few extra quaffles, and my sunglasses and headed out into the bright sun. I kicked off the ground and took a few warm up laps to start off. I thought I heard foot steps in the grass below, but blew it off.

Then, I heard another broom come up behind me and turned around. "Didn't expect to see you here," I told him. Draco just smirked at me, took the quaffle I had in my hand, and made a perfect shot through the middle hoop.

"How about a little one on one?" he asked. "If I win, you must go on a date with me. If you win, you can do whatever you want, including not see me."

"Alright," I said. "Bring it on!"

Long after, we called it quits. I put up a good fight, but he won. "Meet me in this exact spot, tonight at 7," Draco said, then turned around and walked away with a smirk on his face that he hid. I made sure he was out of sight, and then let out a squeal of excitement. I think I actually might like Draco Malfoy.

I got out of the shower, and was deciding what to wear. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a cute shirt. I couldn't think of what to do with my hair, and time was running out. I spent too much time picking my outfit, I used a spell I discovered to straighten my hair and quick did my makeup. At eight minutes to 7, I was walking towards the door when Marisa came in with Hermione.

"Girl, you look hot!" Marisa said checking out my outfit.

"Damn Megs, got a date?" Hermione asked. I laughed nervously, and said I had to go when Marisa grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "You do have a date! Spill," she said.

"It's nothing," I said. "Just hanging out is all." I couldn't look either of them in the eyes, and then Marisa gasped.

"Your going out with Malfoy, aren't you?" The excitement in her voice gave away that she knew she was right.

Hermione knew too, because she said, "God Megan. You actually like him?"

I didn't have time to answer their questions, but I just looked at them and begged for them not to tell Harry and Ron. I know if they found out, they wouldn't speak to me for a very long time. They agreed, of course, but I had to promise them to tell her all about our date after.

One minute till, I made my way down to the exact spot he told me. He was turned away from me, but once he heard my foot steps he turned around to great me. He gave me ad true smile that I've only seen a couple times before, that kind of smile that can melt your heart.

He didn't look to bad either; jeans that made his butt look good (not that I was looking or anything), a regular t-shirt, and of course his hair was always good. As I was checking him out, he was doing the same to me. Looking satisfied he gave another smile. "Ready?" he asked me.

"Just what are we doing?" I asked him.

He pulled out his broomstick from behind his back. "We're going for a ride," was all he said. I love riding, so I thought it was perfect. Draco got on first, and I next in the rear, holding onto Draco's waist to stay on.

It was a beautiful night, clear sky and the sun was setting off in the distance. We rode off in the silence for just a bit, until I spoke up. "So why is everyone telling me bad about you?"

We landed at a spot I've never been to before, but looked like the other side of the lake. We sat down and I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"People don't ever get to know me, the real me. I don't just go around showing people. They have to be special," said Draco. He looked at me, and then said, "They just go by how my family is. My dad's a git, so I must be one too, you know? I'm not as dodgy as everyone thinks. I want you to get to know me."

"I think I can do that," I told him with a smile. I really truly believed him. We talked for a while more, and then he got up, and gave his hand to me. I took it and got up.

"You know, you're probably the only girl I know that would actually listen to me and treat me like a person," Draco said while taking my hands in his. "That really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad I let you win in Quidditch today," I said. We both laughed, and then I looked in his eyes. I knew that if I kissed him, and Harry and Ron found out, they would be upset with me. I'm glad I didn't care at that moment, because he tilted my head up and leaned down to briefly touch his lips with mine.


End file.
